Storm
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: A storm is brewing outside and Tak seeks shelter. And she enters the house of non-other than Zim. The storm carries on for a few days, what will happened between the two? Read on to find out.


**This is a Zim/Tak fanfiction as you can already tell. But, anyway, hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

GIR opened the door and was shoved aside as Tak forced her way in. She was soaking wet and this blasted rain stung like hellfire! She quickly tried to rub it off and fell over in the process. She ignored this and continued to try to get the water off her skin so the pain would stop. Zim ran down the stairs and stared at his rival. He went and shut the door so no rain would get inside. He then looked down at Tak as she tried to wipe herself off. Zim walked into the kitchen and when he came back tossed her a cloth.

"Here, use this," he said. Tak grabbed it and used it to wipe of the rain. Zim didn't like Tak in the slightest, but he knew how painful rain was, and he wasn't about to just sit there and watch her suffer. GIR sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Zim rolled his eyes. He hated that thing, but at least it kept him quiet. Tak let out a sigh of relief when the burning stopped. She stood up and tossed the cloth to the side. Zim had his arms crossed and looked out the window. "Looks like you'll have to wait until the storm is over. Just dont touch anything."

Tak glared at him as he sat down on the couch beside GIR. Tak sat on the other side of GIR and watched the TV. This TV show was stupid, and she didn't even watched it for two minutes yet. She raised one of her invisible eyebrows as two of the characters linked lips. At this both her and Zim scooted away from each other. GIR didn't pay attention to this and ate another bite of bacon. Zim stuck out his tongue at this. Out of all the meats that existed on this planet bacon was the one he hated the most out of all of them.

...

Zim lay on his back with his head on his pillow as the storm raged on outside. Rain tapped on the small window he had and the roof. More like the rain pounded now that Zim thought about it. _Ba-BOOM!_ Zim flinched at the loud noise the thunder made and sat up a bit. There was an extra noise, but that wasn't thunder. A flash of light lit up Zim's room. Five seconds passed. _Ba-BOOM! _Zim got out of bed and silently opened the door.

He walked halfway down the stairs and looked down at Tak, who was sleeping on the couch because the rain hadn't let up. But she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't even lying down. She was sitting straight up with the covers up to her chin. _Ba-BOOM! _Tak let out a small scream and covered her head with the covers. This action peaked Zim's curiosity. So he quietly walked down the rest of the stairs and peeked around the corner at Tak as she hid under the covers. _BA-BOOM! _This made Zim jump a little as Tak let out another shriek.

"What is the matter with you? It's just a little noise!" Zim snapped. Tak pulled the covers down and glared at him.

"Go away Zim, leave me alone," she hissed. Zim huffed and walked back up the stairs. _Ba-BOOM! _Tak let out another noise and Zim heard her moved back under the covers. It looked like a long night, for her anyway. Zim walked back into his room and plopped back down onto his bed. He pulled the covers over him and snuggled down onto the mattress.

...

It was midnight and the storm still raged out outside Zim's house. Zim wasn't really asleep, but he sure wished he was. Between the thunder and Tak's screaming Zim didn't think he was going to be getting any sleep. There was a small lightning flash with a light rumbled of thunder to follow. Zim didn't notice as the door opened and Tak walked in. It had taken all her courage, and not to mention her will power not to smack herself, to get herself up here. One of Zim's eyes opened as he heard her walk over towards him. He opened the other eye and looked up at her. He gave her a questioning look. Tak took a deep breath and forced the words out of her mouth.

"Could I sleep up here, with you?" Tak said, trying not to stutter her words. Zim was silent for a very long time. He hadn't expected this, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. But seeing as he really didn't want to get into any kind of argument with her right now, he'd agree with her. After arriving at this decision Zim nodded and scooted over so she could lay down. Tak muttered a thank you and lay down under the covers. Zim turned around so that his back leaned up against hers. _Ba-BOOM! _And no noise followed except for each Irken's calm breathing.

...

Tak slowly woke up and rubbed her head up against what she was laying on. She stopped when she remembered the night before. She quietly listened to see if the storm was over. That's when she heard the slight rumbled of thunder and the rain on the window. More hours stuck with Zim it seemed. Tak opened her eyes and went to go stretch, but she stopped. She looked up to see Zim's head only a few inches above hers. She looked down at her left hand, which she found laid just above his stomach. She swallowed, hard. Zim moved a bit and Tak's eyes widened, half with fear and half with worry.

"Um, Tak?" he said. Tak moved so that she looked up at him. Zim blinked in question.

"You dont think I did this on purpose do you?" she hissed at him. He shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering if you were awake and had noticed," he said. Tak mumbled something and got out of bed. She stretched and yawned a bit. Zim sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window and sighed. "I hate this planet." Tak nodded in agreement and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Once she was gone Zim stood there looking at the closed door in thought. He took his right hand and placed it over his chest, where her head had been. That was even weirder then those humans on the TV the other night.

...

Zim lay on the couch staring at the ceiling in silence with himself. It was almost noon and the rain hadn't stopped. This stupid planet made him sick to his stomach. He mumbled something to himself and turned his head to watch as Tak walked in through the kitchen. He sat up so that she could sit down to his left as he leaned up against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes as he thought about this. Tak was in his house and wasn't trying to kill him. It seemed very weird, and yet it wasn't completely awkward.

"Want one?" she asked. Zim opened his left eye and looked over at what she held in her hand. It appeared to be a red apple. One of the few things he found he could eat on this planet. Zim opened his other eye and took it from her hand. He muttered a thank you and bit into the red fruit. He preferred the green to the red ones but he could either either one. He smirked at the irony of the fact that he was green also. Although, that wasn't really ironic was it? Whatever, he found it funny away. Zim closed his eyes again and took another bite after he had chewed and swallowed the other.

"CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" Zim's eyes shot open and he cursed under his breath. Without thinking he grabbed Tak by the wrist and pulled her behind the couch with him. Tak gasped in surprise and was about to yell at him for it when he clasped a hand over her mouth. He put a finger to his lips and shushed her quietly. Tak merely nodded and he took his hand away. She heard running footsteps and GIR laughing like a maniac. He jumped on the couch, ran up the stairs, ran down the stairs, ran over the couch, ran into the kitchen, knocked something over, jumped on the couch again, ran up the stairs, knocked something else over, ran down the stairs, ran over the couch, ran into the kitchen, and jumped down into the lab. Silence.

Zim peeked his head over the back of the couch and looked around. After a few short moments Tak joined him. Both looked around to make sure GIR was gone before sitting back down on the couch. They sat there in silence for a long moment. Thinking about what had just happened. If they hadn't hidden behind the couch they could've died! Well, ok, I'm exaggerating a bit, but whatever. The two Irkens looked at each other and before they knew what happened they were on the floor laughing until their sides ached. And no, they didn't know what was so funny either.

...

Zim stared out the window with a blank expression on his face as the raindrops still came down from the sky. Would this rain every stop? EVER! Zim mumbled curses to himself and looked over at the clock. 8:23PM. It had been raining all day, curse this Earth weather. Zim turned around and sat on the couch next to Tak. GIR had fallen asleep on the lab floor a few hours ago, in case you were wondering what happened to him. Neither of the Irkens spoke or even gave a glance to one another. There was a small flash of light, then _Ba-BOOM! _Both jumped and looked towards the window.

Great, another thunder storm. Zim mumbled to himself and Tak sighed. Now she understood why Zim hated Earth so much. Yes, the humans were annoying and the food was horrible, but she never could understand why he hated it that much. But now she did. Zim leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He wondered if this rain would stop tomorrow, because the weekend would be over and he had never found out what happened if you skipped skool. But he supposed that it didn't, really, matter...

And the world faded to black...

...

_BA-BOOM! _Zim's eyes shot opened and he looked towards the window. A stormed raged on outside, much louder than the one last night. A flash of light, _BA-BOOM! _Zim blinked as he felt something wrapped tightly around his waist. He looked down to find an extremely frightened Tak clinging to him. Two flashes of light. _BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM!_ A loud rumbled continued afterwards. Zim jumped at this and found himself holding onto Tak's hand. There was a flash of light with a slight crack of noise that soon grew to be louder. Another flash.

**BA-BOOM! **Both Irkens screamed a bit and clung to each other. Zim heard a scream and GIR ran into the living room. He noticed them and jumped onto the couch. He clung to Zim tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Zim looked out the window as three flashed of light came. _Ba-BOOM! BA-BOOM!_ **BA-BOOM! **All three screamed and held tightly to each other. It as gonna be a long night.

...

Zim woke up and groaned. He had a horrible kink in his neck. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep last night. He saw that GIR was passed out on the floor while Tak was leaning against him. Zim looked up at the ceiling in silence. Maybe his time with Tak wasn't so bad. The had a good laugh, and other than the pain in his neck at the moment he wasn't in any pain. Tak was his rival, yes. But she wasn't so bad. She shifted and Zim guessed she was waking up. He almost felt sad that the pressure she was putting against him would soon be gone.

"Zim," she said, almost whispering. Zim hummed a bit and looked at her. Tak looked quite happy with her position. She smiled. "The rain stopped." Zim looked over to the window and saw the sun shining in through it. He glanced over at the clock. 12:14pm. Well, it was a little to late to be going to Skool it seemed. He looked back at the window a moment before looking back at Tak. She gave what could have been filed as a sigh. "Looks like I'll be going now." Zim swallowed.

"Well, you don't have to," he said. Tak looked up at him and blinked. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "I mean, it's noon, you could stay for lunch, or, something." Zim's voice became quiet by the end and he looked off to the side, away from Tak. She couldn't help but smile. Zim had his moments when he was kinda cute and such. Tak wrapped both of her arms around Zim's left on and snuggled up against him. Tak was about to respond when she was cut off.

"GIANT SQUIRREL FROM TEXAS!" GIR screamed jumping to his feet and running down to the lab. Both Irkens just blinked in surprise.

"You're robot's defective," Tak told him. Zim nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed," he said. Tak chuckled and rubbed up against his shoulder. Zim looked down at her. "D-does this mean you're staying?" Tak looked up at him.

"Yes," she answered. Zim smiled. There was a moment where neither one moved or said anything, they just looked at each other in silence. Tak shifted and moved up so that her lips touched his own, just like those humans on the TV. Zim blinked in surprise. But then his eyes closed and he kissed back. Tak pulled back and smiled. "I'll stay as long as you like." And at that, Zim smirked and locked his lips with hers once more.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you absolutely love it? Let me know! Please review! ^-^**


End file.
